A Sinister Love Story
by gothgirl97
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about Chucky and Tiffany's life.


A Sinister Love Story

They both came from different, yet similar backgrounds.

But who would've known they'd end up where they are now?

Her name was Tiffany Valentine, his was Charles Ray.

Little did they know their love for each other would end up growing day by day.

Her mother would abuse her, while her father took advantage of her during the night.

She fought hard to save her innocence, but in the end she lost the fight.

His father would beat him as his mother watched, with tears in her eyes.

She promised him they'll get away from this madness soon, but Charles knew better than to believe his mother's lies.

Charles needed a friend; someone he could show his true self to.

And that's exactly what Tiffany came to help him do.

They met each other on the playground at school one day.

You could say it was merely just innocent child's play.

She called him 'Chucky', and he called her 'Tiff'.

He didn't know it yet, but she was the one who saved him from his heart becoming completely cold and stiff.

Years then passed by, and their friendship grew into something more.

Charles then realized that Tiffany was someone to adore.

He showed her a new way of life; one with voodoo and murder.

There was no doubt about it: he truly loved her.

They spent years together, killing people with just a swipe of their knife.

But Tiffany longed for something more. She wanted to be Charles's wife.

But then it happened; it was just like any other night, or so it did seem.

It was the night that ruined Tiffany's only dream.

Tiffany tried to contain her tears as she watched the breaking news: A serial killer got gunned down in an old toy store.

In that one single night, her lover was taken from her. She'd do anything to have him back and more.

The pain of it all was too much for her to handle.

Then she found the ring on top of the mantel.

She slowly picked it up; admiring its beauty as she placed it on her finger of her left hand.

She then vowed to herself and to her Chucky that she would never love another man.

Not long after the incident, another breaking news followed: a boy claims the soul of a dead serial killer possessed his doll.

Perhaps Charles wasn't dead after all?

Ten years went by as Tiffany searched to find her lover.

And she wouldn't stop until the search was over.

Now he's back; she finally found her Chucky. His face was battered up, and his plastic body was torn apart; he had no soul.

That was until Tiffany brought him back and stitched him up, making him whole.

But then she learned the truth: he was never going to propose.

He hadn't changed, he wouldn't change; that she now knows.

She cried herself to sleep that night, while listening to a sad love song.

Why did this happen? Where did she go wrong?

The next day was a crazy one. She wasn't prepared for it at all.

For she had now become Chucky's new bridal doll.

They started killing helpless victims again, like they did in the good old days.

Their love for each other was growing back. Tiffany soon became Mrs. Ray.

But their passion for each other soon grew thin.

They fought each other until the very end.

Now they burned together in the fiery chambers of Hell; their twisted love was just too wild.

But little did they know that Tiffany was with child.

More years passed by, until their son, Glen brought them back.

They soon fixed up the love that they lack.

But Glen wasn't a killer; he hated blood and guts. So Tiffany decided to cut back on the killing.

Although Chucky was definitely not willing.

Though Tiffany tried hard, she still had her little 'slips'.

She wouldn't dare let these secrets escape from her lips.

Chucky soon found out though, but that wasn't all he learned: his wife had big dreams, she wanted to go far.

She wanted to be Jennifer Tilly; she wanted to be a star.

But Chucky had other plans; he wanted to stay a doll.

It seemed as if Tiffany didn't know him at all.

Then that's when she said it; she finally had enough. It was over.

She no longer wanted to be with her sadistic lover.

Enraged and now hurt, all Chucky wanted was to end her.

To kill the woman he spent years with practicing voodoo and murder.

In the end, Tiffany got her wish; she was now a human, along with Glen.

While Chucky was sent back to Hell; burning for his sins.

And although she'd never admit it, she still had feelings for him, as crazy as it may seem.

His face still haunts her pleasant dreams.

Their sinister love had went to their heads.

It was now clear: They belonged dead . . .


End file.
